Rebel
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Nico is a Prince, who has to get married, however he doesn't want to. Melody, a Princess, is a Rebel. She denies what she stands for. She also has to get married. However, they've met years prior. Will they find comfort in each other? Percabeth, Jasper, Lenya, Frazel, Mnico, and Thuke.Rated T.


Me: Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! It's royalty this time! I mainly got inspired by LIFEtheRANGER's story, The Prince and the Peasant. This isn't a slash story, unlike the original story. So, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, which includes the Seven, Good! Luke, Prince! Nico, and Princess! Melody!

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. The characters and series belong to Rick Riordan. The idea of this story belongs to me however, I would like giving LIFEtheRANGER credit for coming up with a story that has even my respect and likeness. The pairing for the original story is Percy/Nico. The only person I own in this story is Melody, so please if you want to use her or something, ask my permission first. No money is made with this, however reviews are appreciated, and it gives me strength to write more. Also, a shoutout to ilovefonandalaude, for being very supportive and reviewing on almost every story I write. Also includes, Prince! Nico! Princess! Melody! Good! Knight! Luke! Princess! Thalia! Also, the Seven will be present in this story, so don't worry!_

_Nico_

I was waving my specter at my Father, trying to block out how he rambled on and on about me being king and taking the throne, etc. However, my sister, Hazel was listening and taking in every word. Since my mother died last spring, father got more pressured about me finding a bride. I didn't like the idea, since every girl I met was annoying. But there was one girl who I had met 3 years prior, before all this happened. 

_~Flashback~_

_I saw a girl who was my age, 14, running in the woods, chasing after a citizen. _

_Wait, my citizen? My citizen who was faithful?_

_Why would she be chasing him?_

_I started running after her, studying her face._

_She had this determined look in her eyes, as if she could any challenge and complete it._

_A bow and arrow was swung over her back, proving at not only was she something, was an archer and a warrior._

_She looked at me icily. _

_I brought out my sword, as did she._

_I remembered how she fought. I realized she was a princess when I saw a crown peeking out of her bag. She did her sword in a downward thrust, disarming me._

_I stared at her, shocked._

_She raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her again._

_Slowly, she made her way over to me, and pecked me on the cheek. I felt like a soft, warm, flame was lighted on my cheek, making me happier then I'd felt in my whole life._

"_I'll see you soon, my Shadow." She whispered._

_Then, she ran out of earshot, my citizen dragged behind her._

_~End Flashback~_

I twirled my sword, bored out of my mind as I jolted back to reality, Father yelling at me.

I sighed.

"Nico, you do understand that I've a kingdoms who are coming over with their daughters so that you can court them, correct?" Father asked me.

I nodded, irritated that I had to go through this.

Hazel may have been older than me, but it was I who had to take the throne. Plus, she liked Frank, a prince who lived in the Burdines a Prince as well.

I groaned I walked to my bedroom.

Oh why did I have to go through this and not just get a normal life?

This was going to be a _long _night.

Melody

The first thing I heard in the kingdom was my mom and sister, yelling at the maids because they did the makeup wrong.

I saw Ceil scowling, muttering something like "Piss off," as walked to my mother.

Ceil was twenty-eight, and worked for us ever since she was eight.

I'd say that she was the most trusted person I knew who was my best friend, like a sister to me.

One of the maids, named Nancy, dragged me into my room, showing me a shrilly, short, sluttly pink dress.

I rubbed my nose in disgust.

I literally ran into my wardrobe, taking out a black dress, adding my chain jewelry, my armoring, and my black pumps. I didn't really care what my face looked it. As long as it was comfortable, I would wear it. Pink, I'd never wear.

"That looks great Melody," Ceil said, admiring my handwork.

Nancy ran out of my room in panic.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with these maids and my family. Do they all _not _understand that I detest pink? Apparently, they're deaf and do not understand that." I muttered, causing Ceil to laugh.

"Oh Melody, they just don't understand. They're blinded with power, that's all. Plus, your mother is vain, and looks like a slut, thank you very much. You're not like them. You do know however they are reaching old age, correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well that's why they're doing this to you. Maybe you'll find some man who loves and likes you just the way you are. You're different from your family. You'd rather lock yourself in the library or in the Music side of the castle and play the piano all day. You're not vain or waste a lot of money on useless things like your family. That's what makes you different from everyone else. Keep that in mind, Die." She said, using my old nickname, Die which she created when I was seven. I nodded, happy that she understood.

"Now go, your parents are waiting for you in the carriage. Also, be careful." She warned me.

I nodded, bolting out of the room, grabbing my crown and putting it on my head, the carriage door opening, Father smiling down at me.

During the ride, I'd finally asked why we had to do this.

"Father, how come we're doing this?" I asked him.

"Because my little melody, my old friend Hades, has a son your age who hasn't married yet. I just thought it would be nice to see if you and him got along, that's all." He said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo, why?" he asked.

I paled.

I still remembered that flashback when I'd taken his citizen who killed one of my people, before kissing him on the cheek, saying that I'd see him again.

And boy, this was the 'I'd see you again time.'

Nerves started building their way into my stomach.

"Oh, I bet he'll choose me instead," my sister, Ally said. Ally was two minutes younger than me, so technically, I'm older.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Do you even _know _what he looks like? What he likes, dislikes?" I demanded.

Ally's smile wiped off her face.

"And you know this how?" She demanded.

I smiled darkly, giving her the chills, causing her to shrink and shiver in fear.

"Oh, no reason." I said mysteriously.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

She smoothed out her pink dress for the millionth time, before smiling.

I scowled, muttering something that sounded like "Piss off."

Once we'd gotten there, I was marveled at the size of the castle.

The dark walls, the way the stone was smoothed out, green torches glowing brightly.

My eyes landed on a boy with messy, shaggy black hair, a gold crown with red rubies placed on top of his head, black eyes darker then I'd ever seen, his eyes staring back at me, never leaving my eyes.

This was the boy I'd seen when I was 14.

It made sense now.

The boy I'd ran into and was nicknamed Shadow was Nico di Angelo, and he was walking towards me, hunger flashing through his eyes.

Nico

I knew it.

The girl I'd bumped into was none other than Melody, Princess of Gardenia, who was going to be queen.

From the look on her face, she didn't want to be here at all.

Gods, another thing we had in common.

"Little Brother!" Hazel cried, tackling me to the floor with a hug.

"Oww Hazel, chocking, chocking," I managed to say.

Hazel slowly got off me, apologizing over and over.

A hand reached out to me.

Melody stood in front of me, her face emotionless, her face a blank mask.

I shakily accepted her hand and she helped me up, vanilla and lavender making its way into my nose.

_Gods, her smell is driving me insane! Now, let's just hope she doesn't do anything else_, I thought to myself.

Her dark-brown almost black eyes were studying me. I noticed they looked doe like, showing innocence.

Ugh, from her short, black, spikey hair, her slim body and long legs, I had difficult control over myself. Not to mention that she looked stunning in the black dress she was wearing.

I grabbed her hand, running to a faraway bench, capturing her lips against mine as the clock chimed twelve. The tradition was that we'd to kiss the person we liked or loved, a few seconds before the clock went to twelve.

I pulled away from her, shock feeling her face.

I watched as she kissed me again, her fingers getting tangled in my hair.

Her fingers were cool, making me less uncomfortable.

I gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at me.

I hugged her, my lips against her ear, whispering one thing: "Ti Amo, my Siren."


End file.
